It IS a Girl's Camp Now
by MissLKid
Summary: Rating just in case. As it said at the end of Holes, the camp was reopened as a girls camp, but what they didnt tell ya was that it was for bad girls, not girlscouts. D-tent boys apear later in fic. Please R&R! next chappie is up
1. intro to charas

Hey there and welcome to 'It IS a Girl's Camp now'THis is my first fic for Holes, but i write for  
  
it sometimes on my spare time, but this isnt only written by me, it started out as a roleplay,  
  
and we thought other would enjoy reading it. THis chapter is all about the characters intro, but  
  
the next chapter is the real beginning. I really hope you like.  
  
Michelle/Shel/Shelly: Nite  
  
Baggy jeans, large baseball cap (backwards, black with dark blue moon on front/back), baggy   
  
black shirt. Long blond hair. Clear blue eyes, short, small.  
  
Michaela/Micky/Micks: Snake-Eyes, Snake for short  
  
Dark blue jeans, black bandanna, big t-shirts (asorted) Long, red, curly hair, dark green eyes  
  
that turn red when angry, moderatly tall, very skinny  
  
speaks three fluent languages, yiddish, spanish, and english, mixes them up sometimes to confuse  
  
people, but not often. is very good at B.S.  
  
Shaina: Crazie  
  
light blue shorts, purple shirt, frizzy brown hair, hazel eyes  
  
Anna: Tick  
  
black hair in ponytail, dark blue eyes, very tall. Wears a watch on her ankle. Green cargo pants  
  
and yellow t-shirt. Wears shoes several sizes too big and no socks.  
  
Ella: Moneybag  
  
short strawberry-blond hair. Asian, though speaks with a strange mixed austrailian and british   
  
accent from her travelling family. speaks japanese and english. average-short height, wears a   
  
pale green vest over her powder blue t-shirt and jean shorts. wears hiking boots. very   
  
claustrophobic  
  
Megan: Sneak  
  
African American, semi-long dark dark brown hair, grey eyes, baige kackis. semi-tight red shirt  
  
Warden: Not as mean as old Warden, (not obsessed with 'excuse me' either. THANK GOD!!!!!!!)  
  
light brown hair, long braid, canadian, matching eyes, very tall  
  
Miss Zeile: Cola  
  
honey blond hair, short, in a ponytail, muddy brown eyes  
  
Well there ya go. We just put the real names on there, they probably won't show up much. Please  
  
review after you read the chapter following this. It's much appreciated!  
  
MissLKid + Friend 


	2. 6 foot holes

Wellllllllllll..... heres the first chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: We own anyone you havent heard of, and the plot. Kay? Kay. Good  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Cola walks into the tent. "Gals, ya gotta get up now. It's 4. C'mon" She sees everyone starting  
  
to wake u. "That's the spirit, you can do it!"  
  
"COla, go AWAY, you're too hyper." Crazie groans.  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting though!"  
  
"GO!" Snake-Eyes snaps, sitting up.  
  
COla leaves the tent cheerfully.  
  
Nite was up in a flash, out of the tent right behind Cola. She pauses to look up at the sky   
  
before heading to the library.  
  
Moneybag groans. "5 more minutes. Make it 10." she says as she puts the pillow over her head.  
  
"No, Moneybag, ya gotta get up now, or the Warden will come down and drag you out like yesterday.  
  
Sneak, girl, time to get up" Snake says sighing. she's been there the longest out of all of them.  
  
Sneak sighs and rubs her eyes. "Okay, okay"   
  
Snake-eyes, followed by Crazie, Sneak, TIck, and finally a very tired Moneybag, walk out and get  
  
their shovels and head out onto the lake bed. Snake-eyes pushes her shovel into the hard dirt.   
  
"Man, I still cant believe that the holes have to be 6 by 6. I heard the Warden saying once that  
  
when this was a boys camp, they only had to dig 5 by 5 holes. Why do they get special treatment?"  
  
"Because," says Tick angrily, "they're idiots. Boys are idiots."  
  
"You're REALLY not fond of guys. That's so obvious" Crazie points out with a soft laugh.  
  
That gets Tick ticking. "Yeah? Well whoever is is downright gullible. Boys think they're so cool  
  
and that they can trick you. If they can, you're gullible."  
  
"Hey Tick, it's too early to start complaining about guys. Can you hold off an hour or two until  
  
the sun is moderatly up?" Snake-eyes asks.  
  
"Yeah, well you started it, Snake!" Tick snaps.  
  
"That's true. but that doesnt mean its not too early for me to be doing it, because it is. We  
  
gotta save our breath for digging anyways"  
  
Nite had been doing just that. She already had a good foot-by-foot-and-a-half hole dug. Moneybag  
  
was just sitting there, absentmindedly watching the argument and leaning on her shovel.   
  
It grows quiet again. Snake-eyes starts digging faster, which she was good at, being there the  
  
longest out of all of them.  
  
WHen the lunch truck came, they all sat around Snake-eye's hole since it the biggest, but not  
  
too much bigger than Nite's. Nite made a mental note to dig faster.  
  
"Hey, Cola, tell me again why digging helps build character, b'cause quite frankly, i think it   
  
takes character away" Snake-eyes points out.  
  
"Well, it makes your muscles stronger and your discipline. You can't dig a 6 by 6 hole without  
  
some discipline!" Cola says energetically.  
  
"Well, think of it this way, when we're outta here, we can drop the discipline, and use the   
  
strength to sock someone in the nose" Snake-eyes replies with a mild grin. All the girls love  
  
making Cola wrong.  
  
"Then you'd get right back in here again! Not that it would be a dissapointment to see you,"  
  
Cola adds quickly. "But it's a sort of punishment. Digging holes isn't that fun when you could be  
  
playing games with all your little friends."  
  
"How would you know? I've never seen you dig a single hole, and I've been here for a year and a   
  
half already"  
  
"I've seen you antagonize about it with my own two non-reptillian eyes," Cola says, poking fun at  
  
Snake-eyes' nickname.  
  
"YOU have EYES???? I never knew! If you have eyes, then why are you always walking into tent  
  
doors?" Snake-eyes says, making fun of Cola's slight clumsiness.  
  
"You have to walk into tent doors to get into them," Cola says evaisively after a short silence.  
  
"But you get hurt from running into them, and then cuss at them quietly"  
  
Cola cussed not so quietly. "Don't tell the Warden you've been hearing me cussing. I'll get   
  
docked pay."  
  
"Aiight, i wont tell..... for now"  
  
Nite starts digging extremely fast very suddenly. She's taking advantage of Snake's distraction.  
  
Snake went back to digging. As it ended up, Snake-eyes and Nite finished at the exact same time..  
  
again.  
  
Nite had scrambled out of her hole as fast as she possibly could and spat at it as she shouted,  
  
"Done!" which was not a pleasant sight.  
  
"Yeah, me too" Snake-eyes replies, spatting into her own hole. "I'm gunna wait for some of the  
  
rest of the girls to finish before headin back"  
  
"How you doin', Tick?" Nite asked, sitting by her hole. It was a good idea to stay on Tick's good  
  
side, something most of them had been working at lately, and it required a lot of work. Besides,  
  
Tick was second-newest.  
  
"Fine," Tick grunted. "I don't need your help."  
  
"I wasn't offering help, just company," Nite says pleasantly.  
  
"Okay then," Tick said, "I don't need your company."  
  
"Fine," said Nite, getting up to sit by Sneak's hole, where Snake was already sitting. Sneak was  
  
newest.  
  
"How's that hole goin, Sneaks?" Snake-eyes asks, startling Sneak, who accidentally throws a pile  
  
of dirt in Snake's face. "Hey, hey, watch in girl. The food isnt that great, I dont need dirt  
  
added to my diet" Snake jokes.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Sneak exclaims.  
  
"Naw, It's okay, really" Snake replies to the continuously apologizing Sneak.  
  
"Well, if you say so," Sneak says.  
  
"I sure wouldn't like a bunch of dirt in the face, but Snake deserves it for tying with me again,"  
  
Nite jokes.  
  
"Aww shut it Nite," Snake says teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, your not-shutting-it is what got you a mouthful of dirt."  
  
"Joking around again?" Crazie asks, stepping up.  
  
"Oh no, what gave you THAT idea?" Snake asks, playfully sarcastic.  
  
"While we're at joking around, who wants to come joke around by my hole, more specifically, help  
  
me dig?!" Moneybag said in partially joking anger.  
  
"Sorry, hun, no can do, and besides, 'you wont get your full characterization if someone else  
  
digs your hole'" Snake says, mimicing the Warden.  
  
"Oh, I know, it's just that it's so hard to dig," Moneybag said pathetically, glancing at Cola.  
  
"I mean, with this wrist... it's killing me to dig."  
  
"Where does it hurt?" Cola asked, hurrying over.   
  
"My wrist."  
  
"Does this hurt?" Cola asked, bending Moneybag's wrist slightly. Moneybag howled in pain. After   
  
a short silence, Moneybag melodramatically stated the obvious.  
  
"Yes." Her voice sounded pained and very pathetic.  
  
"Well come on, dear, lets bring you back. YOu cant finish your hole today or dig any holes  
  
tomorrow, you hear? You need it to heal"  
  
Throwing a smug grin at the others, Moneybag followed Cola back to D-tent.  
  
Sneak was the only one who didnt know what was going on. She had only been there for a half week.  
  
"Was she really hurt?"  
  
"Oh no. Not in the least. You see, Cola has this real soft spot for girls in pain, so we all take  
  
turns acting as if we were in pain, one person a week, and we all get a day or two off. It was  
  
Moneybag's turn this week, next week is Tick, then yours"  
  
Sneak smiled. "I wouldn't mind a day off or two."  
  
"Wait your turn. Lucky Snake's had a whole bunch of turns already. Over 50," Nite scowled.  
  
"I've been here for a REALLY long time, I'd love to leave now, but unfortunatly, i still have a  
  
long time to go" Snake says shrugging.  
  
Tick finished her hole and climbed out easily. She lobbed her shovel into the hole like a spear  
  
of some kind.  
  
"Tick, you DO know you'll have to get that, don't you?" Nite asked.  
  
"Of course I do. I'm not stupid," Tick replied.  
  
Nite sighed. She looked like she was going to respond, but just shook her head, knowing that   
  
if she did reply, Tick would go off like a time bomb.  
  
After everyone finised, they headed back together. After taking her 5 minute shower, Snake-eyes  
  
goes to the wreck room and plopped down on the old, torn up couch next to a girl known as  
  
Silence from C tent, who never has spoken a word out loud. "Hey Silence" Snake says slowly.  
  
Silence waves, a small smile on her face.  
  
Moneybag sat on a beanbag with the insides pouring out, eating an onion. She loved onions. The  
  
girls had even considered calling her Onion-Girl, but then she got $40 out of all the other girls  
  
in one night of poker and revealed that she came from a rich family.  
  
"This feels normal now, almost like home even." Crazie points out, voicing what all the girls  
  
now felt  
  
Nite nodded. "I can recognize everything... I can even tell which holes will have lizards in them."  
  
"So we can play with them, right?" Snake says laughing.  
  
"Yup. Just as long as you eat those onions, right Moneybag?" Nite says.  
  
"Ov orse." Moneybag said through a mouthful of onion. The others laughed.  
  
"That is SO gross, ya know that doncha?" Sneak asks, getting the hang of being part of the group.  
  
"Sho? Evvyon uz it," Moneybag replied, taking another chunk out of the onion.  
  
"No, just you. Moneybag." Crazie says laughing.  
  
"Ettiquish doshn't madder tuh 'hoovenile delihnkints,'" Moneybag said.  
  
"Whatever ya say,girlie, whatever you say" Crazy replies rolling her eyes.  
  
It was at that point that Cola walked in. "Is everyone here?" The girls nodded. "Good. I have an  
  
important announcement."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
(A/N: WEll, there you go. Do ya like? do ya not? Sorry for the switching from present to past  
  
tense, and any other little mistakes you can find. Please dont criticize for that pweeze. Can ya  
  
review? Can ya can ya? Pretty please???????? [At this point, Friend walks over and drags MissLKid   
  
away, apologizing for her begging.]) [(MissLKid comes back quicky]) Ok, sorry. Anyways, Evil  
  
cliffy here. THanks ahead of time for any reviews that shall end the evil cliffie ;)  
  
MissLKid + Friend 


	3. Plotting Merciless Torture

Everyone stops to look at Cola.  
  
"But I think I will tell my tent in our regular meeting. C'mon girls. Off to our tent," She says.  
  
The D-tent girls follow Cola, leaving the others staring after them in puzzlement. When they got to the tent, Cola began to talk.  
  
"The announcement is that in two days, the former residents of camp green lake, the boys from D-tent in particular, are going to be staying for a week, to . . . er . . . see what this camp has been turned into."  
  
There was a short silence. Short being about a split second.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tick screamed. This was followed by a much longer silence and the unfortunate death by heart attack of several old yellow-spotted lizards.  
  
"Yep. They're staying for a full week."  
  
"I haven't seen boys in SO long." Snake-eyes mutters.  
  
Nite giggles, then suddenly breaks into a hysterical fit of laughter.  
  
"What?" Tick asks.  
  
Nite points at Tick as another wave of laughter sends her collapsing onto her cot.  
  
"Here comes the long term hysterical laughter." Snake-eyes comments.  
  
"And I was planning to actually fall asleep tonight, too." Moneybag mutters.  
  
"We can always throw her into one of the spare holes later," Snake-eyes suggests.  
  
"I'd be happy to help," Tick said angrily.  
  
"What're ya gonna do when the boys come, Tick?" Snake asks.  
  
Tick looks around the tent for a weapon of some kind, but couldn't find any.  
  
"Poke them to death. No, punch them. With a shovel."  
  
"What do you have against boys?" Sneak asks.  
  
"They're idiots," Tick says simply and evasively  
  
"What happened to give you that conclusion, not that I disagree"  
  
"The reason I was sent here," she responds simply.  
  
"Would you care to explain what that was?" Cola asks kindly.  
  
"There was this group of guys that were being, as usual, idiots."  
  
"C'mon Tick, details!" Crazie says encouragingly.  
  
"So I bound and gagged them, locked them in the boiler room, and no one found them for two days," Tick says simply, as though this sort of thing happened every day.  
  
"Good job, Tick." Snake says with a grin. Compliments from Snake were pretty rare. Tick knew that.  
  
Cola looked disapproving, but didn't say anything. The others could have sworn they saw the ghost of a smile flicker across Tick's face, but then it was gone, replaced with her usual scowl.  
  
"I saw that" Snake says quietly.  
  
"What?" Tick said with unconvincing innocence.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Snake replies. Tick knew her smile had been spotted.  
  
Tick scowled hugely. "You never did." She pulled a quarter out of her pocket and threw it across the tent.  
  
"Sorry, Tick. I did"  
  
"Another quarter and you didn't."  
  
"I dun care bout money. I did and there's no use in denying it"  
  
Moneybag grins. "That's the attitude. Of course I'll take it off your hands for you."  
  
"Go right ahead." Snake-eyes replies.  
  
Moneybag does so, putting it in a sack that was under her cot. Someone had tried to take it once. They had ended up with a heavily bleeding nose and a twisted wrist, thus resulting in Moneybag's punishment of 5 extra weeks.  
  
"So...... These are the lucky boys who only had to dig 5 foot by 5-foot holes. Damn them! THEY WILL PAY FOR THEIR LACK OF WORK!!!!!!!" Crazie yells all the sudden.  
  
"Yes. You punch, I'll gag them," Tick says with the air of someone scheming rather smugly.  
  
"Good plan!" Crazie says, shaking Tick's hand in agreement.  
  
Snake-eyes grins. "Ya know, we can all take our part tormenting these boys a bit...."  
  
Cola looks at all of the girls as if they were mad, but was smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'll send them home crying for their mommies when they're broke," Moneybag said, flipping a poker chip.  
  
"You and me on a team together, Moneybag, and they'll try to run their way back home," Snake-eyes replies grinning.  
  
"Yeah. the lizards will get them if they don't eat their onions. Otherwise, they shall die of thirst and wither up like dandelions. I hate dandelions."  
  
"Cola, will they be digging too?" Sneak asks.  
  
"No, they'll be keeping you company."  
  
"Well, quoting Tick in a way, 'we don't need their company'!" Crazie shouts.  
  
"No. We don't!" Tick says.  
  
"Now, now, girls. No need to jump to and conclusions this early....." Cola tries to reason.  
  
"Yes we do," Moneybag, Tick, Crazie, and Snake-eyes say in unison. Nite is still laughing hysterically and Sneak just giggles.  
  
"Well.... uh... time to go to bed all of you." Cola says slowly. "No plotting revenge tonight"  
  
"Revenge?" Tick asks. "What have they ever done to us?"  
  
"Nothing." says Cola cautiously, hoping that what Tick is saying isn't too good to be true.  
  
"Oh, good. So it doesn't qualify as revenge then, just. merciless torture."  
  
Cola sighed helplessly. "Good night, girls." She left the tent.  
  
"G'night!" All the girls chorused.  
  
(A/N: Well... ya like?  
  
Trigger: Glad ya like. Keep reviewing.  
  
Deadly Wisteria: Guess what?????? I had two posts in the same week! Aren't you proud of me??????? Lol. Keep reviewing.  
  
Cya soon all,  
  
MissLKid and Friend) 


	4. Another day, another plotting session

The following morning, the girls woke up on time and without resistance. They dug their holes quickly, eager to talk about the boys visiting thing more. They all went up to the Wreck Room at the same time and were the first ones there  
  
"I still cant believe those boys are coming, I mean, who would WILLINGLY come back HERE?" Crazie said out loud.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're talking about the wimps who dug 5 by 5 holes," Tick pointed out in her usual angry tone.  
  
"D'ya know what I heard?" Snake-eyes asked all of the sudden.  
  
"What?" asked Moneybag.  
  
"All the boys who left here were told that this was a GIRLSCOUT camp!"  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed the others loud enough that another old lizard almost died, but was saved only by the fact that he was hiding in a hole deep underground with the rest of the lizards. After the previous night, they were taking no chances.  
  
"Yeah. Scary isn't it?"  
  
"Why, those morons! They're such IDIOTS!" Nite screamed. The lizards retreated furthur underground.  
  
"Exactly! Now you're thinking the right way!" Tick said angrily.  
  
"It's not their fault, it's the-"  
  
"The butler did it!" shouted Moneybag instantly.  
  
"Shut up, Moneybag. It's not the butler this time" Crazie replied laughing.  
  
"Well who else could it be?" Moneybag asked. "It's always the butler!" Moneybag started listing off movies in which the butler did the crime.  
  
The girls were so hungry, thirsty, and tired that they had a strange hallucination. This happened often.  
  
"Excuse me, madam," said the butler that appeared from thin air, "but I believe that this time I did not do it. Quite frankly, and due to the-"  
  
"It's caffiene's fault" All the other girls chorus. Moneybag ignored this and continued explaining why the butler's always the criminal. The butler did not seem happy about this and instantly disappeared into thin air.  
  
Every girl at Camp Green Lake blamed things on caffiene. They used to blame things on Cola, but then a smart person who quite obviously thinks too much and has too much time on their hands explained that it was not Cola, but the caffiene that made Cola hyper. Therefore they blamed everything on caffiene, mainly because it was undecided whether Cola drank Coke or Pepsi, but Crazie insisted that she drank Dr. Pepper. But then again, no one could know for sure, and no one was smart enough, or was awake enough by the time they had the chance to ask, so it was yet to be figured out.  
  
"Well, while we're on the subject of these uninformed idiots," Tick said, "let's start plotting their downfall." She banged her fist hard on the table.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted the other girls, even Moneybag.  
  
"Draw a table," Nite spoke up.  
  
"That was completely random," Sneak replied slowly.  
  
Then, their plotting began.  
  
They spent the longest time plotting, and when they were finally finished, they headed to their tent. Snake-eyes leaned back in her cot. "That butler was one of the funniest hallucinations yet." She commented.  
  
"Thank god that was a hallucination," Sneak said. "I thought that butler was real. Then I thought I was going crazy. Then both. .Wait, sane people don't have hallucinations! Oh no! I AM insane!"  
  
"Woah, calm down Sneakie. You're getting too worked up over a small matter like hallucinations. It's normal around here, just trust me" Snake-eyes reassured Sneak.  
  
"Yeah, because there's not a sane person at this whole camp. Even the lizards are insane," Crazie said.  
  
"ESPECIALLY the lizards are insane," Tick replied hotly. "And you," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Why thankyou, Tick, what a compliment." Crazie replied, laughing. Even Tick smiled at that. Crazie made everyone smile, or laugh.  
  
Cola walked in. "I hope you girls haven't been plotting revenge. I mean, merciless torture," she corrected with a slight frown.  
  
"Hey, Cola, we'd NEVER do such a thing! How COULD you mark us with such dirty thoughts!" Snake-eyes replied loudly. All the girls knew it was best to act this way towards Cola right then.  
  
Cola sighed. "Well then, I guess I'd better get out of here. I might be your next victim. G'night."  
  
"G'night," the girls chorused. Smiling, they got in bed and prepared for the next day. the day they would begin their evil plans of merciless torture.  
  
(A/N: Thanks so much to the reviewers, and the readers who have chose not to review.  
  
Deadly Wisteria: See? ANOTHER chapter! I've been over at Friend's house a lot lately , so we've been able to roleplay this out a lot, so that's why there's so many good updates.  
  
TalleyAnne: ~raises eyebrow at scene before us~ well anyways, glad you like it. Me and friend have really been working hard.  
  
x0xTrinityx0x: We changed it to past tense (to my protest, but friend insists) its b'cause we're working on this together that its like that.  
  
CyperKat: Ok....... I really didn't notice that. Thanks for pointing it out. We're not trying to copy anyone. This is a roleplay as well as a story, so anything can happen, like the hallucinations and the stuff with the lizards. I hope you still review the story. Thanks again!  
  
Thanks all!  
  
MissLKid + Friend) 


	5. Suicidal Maniacal Idiots

The next morning the girls woke up early, which was very rare. They were all anticipating the arrival of the boys. Even Tick, although she didn't show it.  
  
Cola walked in at 4: 30. "Girls" She said in an ungodly hyper tone for that time of morning, "The boys will be here about the time you're done digging, so get to it"  
  
The girls did so rather quickly. They dug their holes even faster than they had the previous day and went to the Wreck Room to wait. There was an unsettled silence, broken only with the occasional attempt at conversation, which usually failed.  
  
Snake-eyes picked up a yellow spotted lizard that was brave enough to come out of its hole and into the wreck room.  
  
Moneybag took an extra chunk out of an onion before going over to play with the lizard too.  
  
Snake-eyes puts the lizard on her shoulder as Cola walks in.  
  
"The boys have arrived," Cola announced, taking a sip from a thermo jug often seen in lunchboxes. "Be nice... I don't want any merciless torture here. And they shouldn't be too much of a problem if you leave them alone."  
  
"Don't worry," Nite said. "We won't."  
  
Cola sighed and left the Wreck Room.  
  
Snake-eyes stood up. "Well, we better greet our 'guests'"  
  
Tick grinned. Needless to say, something big, unusual, and entertaining was about to happen." Yes. We have plans to carry out."  
  
"Exactly." Snake-eyes led the way out to face all the boys.  
  
Moneybag's first impression was of a large group of poker gangsters she had once run into a bit of trouble with. Tick's was of a bunch of clowns. Or at least, that's what she said to herself.  
  
Snake-eyes raised her eyebrow. "Hullo" She said to the boys.  
  
"Hello," said one politely. The others grunted and nodded; one said nothing at all.  
  
"And you all are?" Snake-eyes asks, arms crossed  
  
"Caveman," said the one who had said "hello." "This is Zero." He pointed to the one who hadn't said anything at all.  
  
Snake nodded, "And the rest of these..." she coughed something that sounded only to the girls like 'perverted' "guys would be?"  
  
"X-ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, and Magnet" Caveman indicated the others.  
  
Snake-eyes nodded, knowing it was her time to introduce. "This is Nite, Crazie, Moneybag Tick, Sneak, and I'm Snake-eyes" Snake gestured to each of the girls  
  
Caveman, Zero, X-ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, and Magnet nodded.  
  
"You don't look like Girl Scouts," X-ray commented.  
  
"We're not supposed to" Crazie replied, the rest of the girls snickered.  
  
"Because we're not Girl Scouts, you moronic idiots," Tick said.  
  
"Whoever told you this was a girlscout camp obviously doesn't know what they're talking about" Crazie said, a touch of spice in her voice  
  
"Well... actually, there ought to be a lake here," Zero said. The others turned to face him curiously.  
  
"Jus cus it rained once, doesn't mean there's gunna be a lake." Crazie replied.  
  
"Yeah, but it was the first time it rained in a long time, and it was supposed to rain a lot more. There were thunderclouds passing overhead a lot lately," Zero continued.  
  
The only rains we get here are light mists, about once a month" Snake replied, "and they only last for about 15 minutes," Crazie added.  
  
"Yeah, but haven't there been a lot of really big rain clouds? The ones that don't even have a silver lining, they're so cloudy?" Caveman asked. It was obvious that Caveman and Zero had a theory on something and weren't about to be told it wasn't true.  
  
Snake let out a short but not very nice laugh. "The last rain clouds here were the ones you saw"  
  
Snake shook her head, her eyes turned a bit red in irritation, but it was only evident to the girls, and they knew not to point it out or steer her away. "The last clouds like those that were here were the ones you saw"  
  
"They can't have been."  
  
"Well they were"  
  
"You guys left this camp two years ago, I've been hear a year and a half. Trust me, there haven't been any clouds like those since you left  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"Nothing's impossible" Snake retorted  
  
"So then rain clouds passing by here isn't impossible."  
  
"It's not 'impossible' but it hasn't happened and I don't think it will"  
  
"It has! It HAS!"  
  
"It hasn't since you left"  
  
"It HAS!"  
  
Snake groaned. "I'm sick of your bull. It hasn't, that's the end." she said hotly as she turned away, those who looked her in the eye, which were all the girls, and most of the guys, saw that her eyes were a blood red.  
  
"...But it must have."  
  
Crazie looks at zero. "Snake-eyes has been hear the longest, and if she says it hasn't, then it hasn't. It hasn't since I've been here at least"  
  
"She's not all-knowing."  
  
"When it comes to this camp and how much rain it is, she is."  
  
"She wasn't there for half a year after we left."  
  
Crazie rolled her eyes. "Seriously, kid, do you think that matters? It was a half a year, nothing's changed since you left, it's been hot, and not rainy at ALL"  
  
"How so? It's supposed to start raining now."  
  
"Whatever" Crazie replied crossly  
  
Zero decided to give up on his attempt to persuade the girls that it should be raining because it was quite obviously not working at all  
  
Snake had walked back by then, her arms crossed. A yellow spotted lizard was walking towards her, all the boys noticed  
  
"Look out!"  
  
"What?" snake asked, obviously confused by their outburst  
  
"There's a yellow spotted lizard walking right towards you!"  
  
Snake smirked, and bent down and let the lizard crawl onto her hand  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm holding a lizard, duh" snake replied, and the other girls snickered  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna kill you if you don't drop it!"  
  
"no it wont" snake replied  
  
"Their bite kills!"  
  
"I know that"  
  
"Then drop it!"  
  
"no"  
  
"What are you, a suicidal moron?"  
  
"I'm, not suicidal, and I'm not a moron,. you idiot" snake snapped hostily., "just because they're deadly, doesn't mean they're going to bite. not a SINGLE girl has been bitten here, and we play with them ALL the time"  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"you guys are total idiots" snake said rolling her eyes. "let me just say that they'll bit you all, but not us girls"  
  
"ONIONS!" Caveman shouted quite suddenly, making them all jump.  
  
"yeah" snake replied  
  
"Dang... we'd better stay away from the lizards 'till we eat onions."  
  
Crazie took the lizard and held it in front of the boys "any of you want to die today?" she asked with a sly grin  
  
"NO," they all said firmly and quickly in unison.  
  
"Aww drat." Crazie and tick mutter in unison  
  
"Hey, what did you think we were, suicidal morons?"  
  
"No, just suicidal idiots," Tick said. "No, suicidal moronic idiots."  
  
all the girls sniggered at this  
  
The guys looked offended  
  
"oh grow up you little wimps who only had to dig 5 by 5 foot holes" sneak said suddenly. it was the first time she spoke  
  
"Oh, and you're digging bigger ones?"  
  
"6 by 6 foot holes" Crazie replied  
  
"No. You're lying."  
  
"No, she's not" snake stepped in  
  
"Oh really? Can anyone confirm that?"  
  
"yeah." sneak replied, and yelled. "COLAAAAAAA COME HERE!!!!!!!!"  
  
cola was a few yards away  
  
"What!" It wasn't a question; Cola was much too hyper to ask questions right then.  
  
"tell these damn boys that we have to dig 6 by 6 foot holes!"  
  
Yes, they do dig 6 by 6 holes and Sneak be nice don't call them damn boys!" She said this all quickly and in one breath with a strange, hyper, happiness tone.  
  
"I can call them whatever I want" sneak yells back  
  
Cola pays no attention and runs off to get more soda.  
  
sneak shook her head. "if you haven't noticed, that's our caffeine addicted counselor"  
  
"Yeah... we noticed."  
  
cola walked back out. "hey, girl with the reptile eyes, the warden wants to talk to you"  
  
Snake's eyes burned. "Why?"  
  
"she want to talk to you about your attitude around here"  
  
"again?" snake asked.  
  
"again, now go"  
  
snake sauntered towards the cabin  
  
The girls sighed. "Not again."  
  
"again? this happened before?" magnet asks.  
  
"ALL the time" Crazie replied  
  
"Why?" Zigzag asked.  
  
"b'cause since snake's been here a long time, she bends rules all the time and gets on the warden's nerves"  
  
"So? We bent rules all the time," X-ray said.  
  
"yeah, but the warden gets so sick of snake"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"yeah, instead of calling snake... well snake, she calls snake 'rebel'" Crazie said with a wild grin  
  
"Well, what does she expect, it's a juvenile delinquent camp!"  
  
"you just don't get it, zigzag. you just don't get it"  
  
"Don't get what?"  
  
"just forget it"  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
"just shut up"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"because I said so"  
  
"I don't care that you said so."  
  
Crazie gritted her teeth  
  
"Look, just tell me why."  
  
"because I'm getting sick of your voice" Crazie replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"because it is. now shut up before I have to attack you"  
  
"Attack me how? I don't see any weapons around here."  
  
"I'll poke you to death." Crazie winked at Tick.  
  
"ohhhhhhh I'm SO SCARED" Zig said sarcastically.  
  
"hello, earth to zigzag. do u wonder why her nickname is CRAZIE????????????" sneak practically screams  
  
"Her nickname is Crazie?" Zigzag said as though he was asleep. He looked at Crazie. "OH! You!"  
  
"YES ME!"  
  
"Hi. Are you the one who's been arguing with me?"  
  
"no. of COURSE not" Crazie said, with extreme sarcasm that not even zigzag could miss  
  
"Oh. Where were we?" "I'm about ready to kill you"  
  
"Oh. Why's that?"  
  
Crazie got fed up, and started to charge after him, but sneak and moneybag held her back. "hey girl, calm down, he's just a boy'" sneak said  
  
"And boys are idiots," Tick said, struggling to hold Crazie back.  
  
"yeah, tick, we know." sneak said,, grabbing Crazie's arm tightly  
  
"What?!" the boys shouted in unison  
  
"No point in being angry at what's true" tick replied  
  
"Yeah. True as true as the sky is blue," Nite said in a mock poetic voice.  
  
Finally, they couldn't hold Crazie back any longer, but a she started running, she heard snake's voice. "Crazie girl, save your energy for later" Crazie knew she meant the torture  
  
"Alright." She stopped abruptly and grinned ominously at the guys.  
  
Snake had the sleeves of her jumpsuit no longer around her waist, but on her arms actually for once  
  
"What happened this time?" Nite asked. Snake pulled the arms down to reveal a long scratch from her shoulder to her elbow. "This"  
  
Moneybag sighed. "Honestly, you'd think she had it in for you."  
  
"I think she does" sneak spoke up. all the guys were gaping at snake's scratch  
  
"What? It's normal. Better get used to it." Moneybag told the guys harshly "Chica that's pretty bad' magnet said to snake.  
  
"No shit Magnet" snake mutters  
  
"Hey, that rhymes!" Magnet exclaimed.  
  
Snake rolled her eyes. "Callate!" (A/N: which means 'be quiet' or 'shut up' in Spanish)  
  
"What?" Nite asked confusedly.  
  
Snake shook her head and looked at magnet to see how he was gunna react "'Fraid not, chica."  
  
"Fraid so"  
  
"'Fraid not."  
  
snake sighed. "Hey sneak, care to get the duckt tape from my bag?"  
  
"With pleasure," Sneak said.  
  
"Hey, I wanna gag them!" Tick said. "That's MY job!"  
  
Magnet gulped.  
  
"Tick, that's for later. I need to tape his mouth shut now"  
  
"Eh heh heh... On second thought, creo que callo," Magnet said. (A/N: I think I'll shut up in Spanish)  
  
"Good choice, chico"  
  
"Yeah, I thought so."  
  
"Absolutely. now you're learning how to get along with me"  
  
"Yepzo."  
  
"Or should I quote, I'm real easy to get along with, once you learn MY WAY"  
  
"Okay. I'll do that."  
  
cola bustled up. "okay girls and guys, time to eat"  
  
"You're not as moronic as we thought," Nite said, "but if you screw up we shall beat you with many large shovels."  
  
"Oh goody, another person to speak Spanish for us to not understand" moneybag moaned  
  
"Don't worry," Tick said, "if he starts trying to confuse us-" she grinned- "we shall beat him with many large shovels."  
  
they all eat, and head to the d tent. the boys noticed everything was the same. all the girls plopped into their cots.  
  
Tick pulled a rope out of her bag. "Remember, if you act even more idiotic than you are now, I shall bind and gag you and we shall beat you with many large shovels. No one will be able to hear you scream." She grinned evilly.  
  
all the boys nodded slowly.  
  
"Don't worry, we only do that to people who get slightly on our nerves" Crazie said with smirk  
  
"And getting 'slightly' on our nerves isn't hard to do," Tick added with a grin.  
  
cola pushed the guys out of bed, and the girls all talked.  
  
"What do you all think of them guys?" Crazie asked "I gotta admit, they're not as idiotic as I thought they'd be," Tick said, as though the very idea of saying this was nauseating.  
  
"magnet speaks my language..... literally, so he's not too bad" snake said  
  
"What about Zero and Caveman? Are they training to be weathermen or something? Cause if they are, they must be flunking," Nite pointed out.  
  
"I think zero's just bein a prat" sneak said  
  
"A prat?" Tick repeated dully. "You must mean idiot."  
  
"less idiotic, more of a prat, but more or less, yeah"  
  
"But what's a prat? An idiot?"  
  
"Don't worry, its not good"  
  
"Oh, okay." Tick said, and the others could hear her mutter, "Must mean idiot."  
  
Nite sighed. "One word vocabulary." The others laughed, excluding Tick.  
  
"Any of u starting to get crushes?" Moneybag asked  
  
"No." the others answered firmly.  
  
"How could we? They're-" the others cut Tick off and finished the sentence in unison:  
  
"Idiots."  
  
"So what? all guys are idiots, u gunna be single forever?"  
  
"Why yes. Yes I am." said Tick, very approvingly decisive.  
  
"What bout the rest of ya?"  
  
"Neh."  
  
"Then why not these guys? they're at our fingertips, after we mess them up a bit"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe."  
  
"we'll have to see' snake replied. 'what bout you, Moneybag? thinkin bout someone?" she teased  
  
"Yes," said Moneybag dramatically. "I have my eyes on... a friend named... BILL!" She cried, pulling a dollar out of her pocket.  
  
"Moneybag, be serious for once"  
  
Moneybag kissed the dollar, then stuck it in her pocket again. "Well, if you had to make me choose... I guess no one."  
  
"You are a confusing girl" Crazie mused  
  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for. You're not the simplest person around either."  
  
"never said I was"  
  
"True."  
  
"We betta get some sleep, or we'll have to be woken up by the warden like she used to do so frequently" snake-eyes said suddenly  
  
"Yeah.. shleep ish good." Moneybag yawned.  
  
They all settle into bed and fall asleep immediately. The next day would be an interesting one, as is every other day at Camp Greenlake nowadays  
  
(A/N: Wow, that's pretty darn long.  
  
Nosilla: You'll see....  
  
Deadly Wisteria: yay, you're happy. Well howd u like this chapter?  
  
Thanks to those two. If you're readin this but not reviewing PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Always,  
  
MissLKid + Friend 


	6. Silent but Deadly

The girls are woken up at 4:00 AM, as usual, and they were greeted by Cola's hyper voice, as usual.  
  
"Come on, gals, time to get UP! You need to dig today!!!!!!!!" She turns to Moneybag. "how's your wrist doing?"  
  
"Awful," Moneybag grimaced.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Now I know this will come as a BIG disappointment, but you simply can't dig today! I'm sorry!" Cola's voice was high pitched and she no longer seemed sober.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Moneybag fake complained.  
  
Once Cola's back was turned, Moneybag winked at the others, who grinned. Cola saw the grins.  
  
"That's the SPIRIT! Go on out there and DIG! Go fight win!" Then she started to go too far. "Give me a C! Give me an A! Give me an M Give me a P! Give me a space! Give me a G......"  
  
The girls all left, leaving Cola to finish her little cheer alone.  
  
The boys were just woken up and didn't look to happy about it.  
  
"Ohhhh I know that look. Cola woke you up!" Snake said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah. Is she drunk?" Armpit asked.  
  
"I don't know. Hyper, yes. Drunk, possibly," Nite said.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Nite, you know Cola never gets drunk, she is just addicted to caffiene." Crazie replied.  
  
"Yeah, but she's never been so. drunk."  
  
"She's not drunk, Nite, just....... her extremely hyper self. I bet she had 4 caffinated drinks already." Snake-eyes said, as they started walking, the girls getting the same shovels the guys used, 5 by 5 foot.  
  
"Where's Moneybag?" X-ray asked, looking around.  
  
"Back at camp. She said she'd come and keep us company later on when the lunch truck came." Sneak replied.  
  
"Why isn't she digging?"  
  
"Because she's faking a sprained wrist." Snake said, as the girls started to dig.  
  
"What? How can she do that?"  
  
"Cola has a soft spot for girls in pain" Crazie said grinning.  
  
"So she just faked it? Just like that?"  
  
"Yup. We have a system, once a week, one of us fakes being in pain, and we get a day or two off, three if we're REALLY lucky."  
  
"And she's really lucky."  
  
"Yeah. This is her third day. When I first got here, there was a girl called Yelp, and she once got a week and a half off for faking being blacked out and in the process faking a sprained ankle from 'falling'"  
  
"Wow. Good acting."  
  
"Yup, she was named Yelp because she always yelped when it was her turn to fake hurt" Crazie said.  
  
"Yep. Good acting."  
  
The guys saw that Snake-eyes and Nite were digging, acting very concentrated both of them  
  
"You guys are like Zero."  
  
"They're a bit, well, competitive. Nite is determined to beat Snake-eyes in digging." Crazie explained.  
  
"Snake's never beaten her though. They've been tying since Nite's first day," Tick added.  
  
"You watch, they're going to tie again." Sneak added too.  
  
"Always a tie," Tick said shortly.  
  
"Not this time," Nite said through gritted teeth, shoveling dirt like a piece of super fast construction equipment.  
  
The guys watched, and, as usual, they finished at the exact same time.  
  
"I told you guys, you're never going to beat each other," Moneybag, who had showed up at lunch time, told Nite and Snake.  
  
Snake jumped out of her hole, and grinned. "I know. It's good to try though"  
  
"Yeah," Nite said, "'cause I'm gonna beat her someday."  
  
"Naw. Not gunna happen. You'll ALWAYS tie, Nite," Crazie replied, laughing.  
  
"I swear, one day, I WILL beat her."  
  
"SURE ya will" Moneybag said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Exactly, I will." Nite ignored the sarcasm.  
  
"Hello, Nite. Ever heard of SARCASM?????? Cus that was a good example of it" Crazie replied  
  
"I have heard of sarcasm and I ignored your sarcasm because I will beat her one day."  
  
Crazie just rolled her eyes. Snake looked at the guys. "You are SO lucky you only had to dig wimpy 5 by 5 foot holes."  
  
"Hey, those were hard," Caveman said defensively.  
  
"I would give anything to dig holes that are only 5 by 5 foot." Crazie said, a dreamy look suddenly on her face.  
  
"Oh? You'd give, say, freedom from this wretched place?" Nite asked.  
  
"Shut up. Nite, you know what I mean"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Nite grinned, "but have you heard of sarcasm?"  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, I DO"  
  
Quite suddenly, a tall, strict-looking guy appeared from thin air.  
  
"Now, children, sarcasm is NOT a good thing," he said monotonously.  
  
"Mr. Bobson?!" Tick and Crazie asked incredulously.  
  
"You KNOW this guy?!" Sneak asked.  
  
"Of course they do," Squid said quietly. "I just haven't figured out why you're calling Zero Mr. Bobson."  
  
"That is NOT Zero," Nite said, gesturing at the space where, or so it appeared to the guys, Zero was standing.  
  
"That's Mr. Bobson," Tick said quietly. "Mr. Robert B. Bobson. The "B" stands for "Bob," of course."  
  
Mr. Bobson walked over so he was standing where no one else was. "As I was saying, sarcasm is not something for you to use" He explained  
  
"I'll use sarcasm when I want to, thank you very much," Tick said rebelliously.  
  
"Detention, Anna," Mr. Bobson said to Tick. "And there will be more if you continue to use sarcasm."  
  
Tick yelled. "NO DETENTION!!!!!!!!! AND I'M NOT ANNA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I prefer for you to go by your own name. The one society will recognize you by when you leave this school. And you there, Shaina, please try to improve your grammar," Mr. Bobson said to Crazie. "You should have said "Yes, I have," not "Yes, I do." That is all, and I hope you think more carefully. This is own life that you have messed up and you must try hard to fix it yourself."  
  
Right then, Mr. Bobson dissapeared.  
  
"Woah. That was a weird one." Snake said, "Completely random"  
  
"It wasn't," Crazie said quietly. "That was my old elementary school teacher. Third grade."  
  
"Mine too," Tick said. "I was in your class."  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember you now. Mr B. always told you to stop making rude comments to Steve and Mike."  
  
"Yeah, and he was always saying you had bad grammar."  
  
"Uh huh. Damn teacher"  
  
"Yeah. He was a real pain in the ass."  
  
Crazie looked at the guys. "What?"  
  
The guys were staring at them like they were total morons. Totally insane morons. They looked awestruck.  
  
Magnet finally spoke up. "Why were you shouting about detention and your old teacher?"  
  
"Hallucination. HE WAS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tick yelled.  
  
"We never had hallucinations," Zig-zag said, a bit worried that there were people here that seemed to be more insane than they were.  
  
"It's something that just shows up after a while, and they're really weird, like the last one we had was a butler" Snake explained.  
  
"Yeah, and Moneybag kept accusing it of crimes and listing off movies in which the butler did it," Nite grinned.  
  
"You'll get them eventually" Crazie assured boys.  
  
Not altogether reassured, the guys followed the girls back to the Wreck Room.  
  
Snake sat down next to Silence again, for she was one of the only people who talked to her. Of course, Silence never talked back.  
  
"Hey Silence" Snake said to the girl next to her.  
  
Silence didn't respond. Just a small smile.  
  
"How ya doin kid?"  
  
Silence nodded slightly, signaling that she was fine.  
  
"Other girls still pickin on ya at all?"  
  
Silence nodded and looked down, sighing slightly.  
  
Snake slung an arm around Silence, always being like an older sister to a lot of the girls, or a younger one.  
  
Silence smiled. She liked having a friend.  
  
"Hey, lil one, why don't you ever talk?" Snake asked, in what Silence knew was a kind voice.  
  
Silence just shrugged.  
  
"Have you ever talked?"  
  
Silence nodded.  
  
"Well, maybe sometime I'll be lucky enough to hear you speak" Snake said, ruffling Silence's hair.  
  
Silence shrugged again.  
  
"Someday." Snake says sighing. The guys came over to talk to Snake and the rest of the girls.  
  
"Who's that?" Zero asked.  
  
"That's Silence" Crazie replied.  
  
The guys looked from Zero to Silence, then exchanged glances.  
  
"Can you read?" Caveman asked.  
  
Silence just shrugs, hating the feeling the guys were giving her.  
  
"Does that mean no?" Zero asked.  
  
Silence just shrugged again, burrying herself into the couch.  
  
"You can't read, can you?"  
  
Silence just shrugged once again.  
  
"I couldn't read before. Caveman was the only one nice to me and he taught me to read. Maybe Snake can teach you to read."  
  
Silence got up, fury etched into her face. She slammed her fist into Zero's arm, knocking him down. Then she sat down again, glaring furiously at the guys and even the girls.  
  
"Hey, Silence, calm down" Snake says quietly.  
  
"He seems to have touched a nerve," Zig-zag said nervously.  
  
"No, ya think?" Snake asked hotly, then looked back at Silence, only to see that Silence had abandoned her seat. Zig-zag was the next one down.  
  
Snake knew that if she didn't stop Silence, all the guys would soon enough be on the ground, so she took Silence's shoulders, and gently guided her out.  
  
Tick ran after Snake. "Merciless torture," she hissed in Snake's ear.  
  
"As soon as I finish with Silence" Snake hissed back.  
  
(A/N: another long chapter. Ya like?  
  
TalleyAnne: I really hoped u liked this one, we sure liked writing it.  
  
Deadly Wisteria: Magnet's my fave too (says MissLKid) Zero's friend's fave.  
  
About Mr. Bobson. Friend has an obsession with the name "Bob", mainly due to the fact that she can never think of decent names, especially last names and guys names.  
  
That's all from us!  
  
MissLKid + Friend) 


	7. Eyerolls and shouting matches

Tick nodded impatiently and went back to the Wreck room to wait. Snake turned back to Silence. "Hey, girl, calm down. Jus settle down" She said.  
  
Silence was breathing in angry gasps. She looked up at Snake and shook her head shortly.  
  
Snake took Silence all the way to D-tent, and sat her down on Snake's cot. "C'mon, it's okay. Relax" Her voice was pretty soothing when Snake talked.  
  
Silence nodded her head angrily in the direction of the Wreck Room and mimed beating someone up.  
  
"I know you're angry at them. I honestly do, but just beating them up wont do anything. They'll probably do it again anyways, they're boys, you know."  
  
Silence nodded sadly.  
  
"Don't let them get ya down. If they bother you again, let me know. Me and my girls are going to start some real big torture today on the boys"  
  
Silence smiled.  
  
"You like the idea of that don't ya?"  
  
Silence nodded.  
  
"Good, because we've gotten some good ideas, and could always use more"  
  
Silence stepped out of the tent for a moment, then reappeared with a yellow spotted lizard.  
  
"You want me to kill, or just freak out?"  
  
Silence looked thoughtful, then shrugged and handed the lizard to Snake.  
  
"You got it, Silence, whatever we do, we gotta use the lizard"  
  
Silence rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me." Snake said, but Silence knew she was just teasing her a bit nicely.  
  
Silence rolled her eyes again.  
  
Snake rolled her eyes as well.  
  
Silence rolled her eyes.  
  
Snake rolled her eyes.  
  
Silence rolled her eyes.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Tick shouted, bursting into the tent. "You said this wouldn't take long!" She glared at Snake. The lizard had fallen to the ground and was now scrambling up Snake's leg.  
  
"Ack. Sorry Tick." Snake said, she ignored the lizard. "I'm coming, I'm coming"  
  
Tick led Snake back to the Wreck Room.  
  
All the D-tent girls got into a circle and started talking in low whispers until they got a plan.  
  
"Hey guys, wanna play pool?" Nite asked. Snake smirked as she sneaked the lizard into one of the pool ball holes.  
  
"Sure" The boys all agreed  
  
Sneak dashed out of the wreck room for a reason unknown to the boys.  
  
Tick grinned ominously. This made the guys very uncomfortable.  
  
"I'll start," Moneybag said, completely casual. She knocked the white pool ball into a hole. "Oops. X-Ray, could you get that for me?"  
  
X-ray reached into the hole and felt something that most definitely wasn't a pool ball. He looked down and saw a very angry lizard, half-crushed by a white pool ball. It hissed at him and jumped onto his arm.  
  
X-ray screamed. High pitch. Like a little girl.  
  
All the girls from all the tents erupted into laughter/  
  
"Get it off! Get it OFF!" He shook his arm like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Oh you're such a BABY!" Crazie said through tears of laughter.  
  
"Those things KILL! What have we done to you, X-ray?" Armpit sobbed.  
  
The girls were unable to speak, all except Crazie who stroked the lizard and said "Good Lizzie-wizzie"  
  
Nite burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Well, she wont be able to help us" Crazie muttered to Moneybag.  
  
"No, she's supposed to do this, remember? A distraction," Moneybag murmured. She glanced over to the door, where Sneak had reappeared with a small purse.  
  
Snake smiled and motioned Snake over with a slight nod of her head.  
  
Sneak moved over to Snake quickly and quietly. The guys didn't notice, they were all staring at Nite with raised eyebrows.  
  
Sneak handed the bag to Snake, who handed it to Tick behind her back.  
  
Tick opened it, and grinned upon viewing the contents. She gave Sneak the thumbs-up.  
  
Sneak nodded and moved back into the group, and pretended to be surprised by Nite's odd behavior.  
  
Nite tried to stop laughing, but couldn't. "I-I'm s-sor-ry!" She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.  
  
Tick waved away the 'I'm sorry' as if saying it was okay.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't be laughing at him," Moneybag said, walking over to X- ray. She took the lizard off his arm.  
  
X-Ray was pretty stiff from fear by then and gave a short thanks to Moneybag.  
  
"No problem," Moneybag replied, putting a small piece of silver material on the lizard's back from behind her back.  
  
Tick took something out of the purse and made a fist. She began walking towards the broken TV, but tripped. Her hand smacked the floor and she grabbed the nearest thing to grab, which happened to be Zig-zag's foot. She put it on the spot where her hand had landed, then got up.  
  
Cola walked in. "What's going on? I thought I heard a poor girl yelling"  
  
"GO AWAY COLA!" All the girls in the entire wreck room screamed.  
  
"Okay, I'm going" Cola said, and walked out slowly.  
  
Tick muttered something in Sneak's ear. Sneak nodded and whispered something back. Tick grinned very evilly and motioned for sneak to tell everyone else, and slowly the plan got into all the girls' heads.  
  
Zig-zag tried to take a step towards the couch. He couldn't.  
  
"What? Move!" he shouted at his foot.  
  
The girls snickered, very amused by this. The guys were completely puzzled.  
  
"What's going on? Why won't my foot move?" Zig-zag said angrily to the girls.  
  
"I don't know," Moneybag said with convincing concern.  
  
"Fine!" Zig-zag said furiously. He slipped his foot out of his shoe and walked, lopsided, over to the couch, sitting down moodily.  
  
"Well YOU are moody" Sneak muttered, laughing.  
  
"No I'm NOT!" Zig-zag shouted.  
  
"Ooooooh YES you are" Crazie stepped in.  
  
"I AM TOO!" Zig-zag shouted.  
  
"Yes, I agree."  
  
"DAMN RIGHT YOU DO!" He paused, realizing what he'd said a few seconds ago. "I MEANT, I AM NOT!"  
  
"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Crazie yells.  
  
"I DID! I AM NOT!!"  
  
Crazie and ZigZag continue yelling at each other, even when everyone else screams at them to shut up.  
  
The other girls smiled. The torture would be continued at approximately 1.am.  
  
(A/N: Well, some action for ya. Hope you liked.  
  
Deadly Wisteria: The torture has started  
  
x0xTrinityx0x: I've written a few Outsiders things, but nothing else so far, but if I/we create more, we'll be sure to tell you.  
  
Nosilla: It begins NOW!  
  
TalleyAnne: That'd be... weird.......... it was funny? Glad you think so.  
  
Esrat: you like? Cool. Good.  
  
That's all from us. PWEEZE review.  
  
MissLKid + Friend) 


	8. Duct Tape!

"Shhhhh! Tick be quiet. We mustn't wake up the idiots" Moneybag hissed, as the girls all walked into the boys' tent.  
  
"That freakin' hurt!" Tick said, rubbing her toe.  
  
"Well it's time to freakin' shut up," Nite said, pointing at the watch on Tick's ankle. Tick looked at it.  
  
"It's 1 am?! Geez, this better be worth it..."  
  
Snake cut in in a low whisper, "It was your idea, Tick. We should be the ones saying that, since you woke us up an hour ago!"  
  
"I was hyper!" Tick took a swig from a stolen bottle of soda. "I thought it would be a waste not drinking the soda when we were right there!"  
  
"Then stop complaining about 'this better be worth it' 'cause you know it will be!"  
  
Tick grinned. "Oh yeah. It will be." She stroked the three lizards in her pocket. "Now where's the-"  
  
"DUCT TAPE!"   
  
"DUCT TAPE!"  
  
"DUCT TAPE!" Three voices shouted at once. A beam of light shone down on a roll of duct tape as heavenly music played.   
  
"Now, at your local Menard's, duct tape is on sale for a 0% discount!" A salesman said, popping out of nowhere. A sign reading "0% off!", held up by another salesman, was shone light on as more heavenly music played.  
  
"BUT!" The third salesman shouted joyfully, "You can get this SAME duct tape at your nearby Hotwheels company store for a whopping -5% off! Isn't that SO much better????!?!????"  
  
The salesman held up a hot dog. The heavenly light and music returned.  
  
"Uh... Bob... that's a hot dog."   
  
"... Oh." There was an awkward silence. "I knew that... better be going!" The salesman put on a Best Buy employee pin and called a taxi out of thin air, getting in and vanishing again.  
  
"...Anyway!" The two salesmen pulled a bag of 5,230,976 rolls of duct tape out of thin air. "That'll be your free sample! Ain't we the GREATEST!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a roll of thunder and a man in a golf cart appeared.  
  
"THE BOSS!" The salesmen gasped in unison.  
  
"I saw that! You can't give away 5 million rolls of duct tape for FREE!" The man yelled. "YOU IDIOTS! IDIOTS! IDIOTS, I SAY, IDIOTS! IDIOTS! IDIOTS! IDIOTS! YOU ARE FIRED!"  
  
"Dad!" Tick yelled. "You can't fire them! They give me junk for free!" A beam of light shone on the bag of duct tape. "You idiot!"  
  
"... Well, you can keep the duct tape, but as for those idiots, those idiotic idiots..." he trailed off.   
  
"DADDY!"  
  
"They're hired! Bye!" They all disappeared.   
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"That explains the whole idiot thing," said Crazie.  
  
"And the obsession of duct tape....." Snake added.  
  
"...But not why the guys didn't wake up," Nite finished, staring at them. "Man, we're lucky!"  
  
"Yeah, now cut the gab and start taping," Tick said angrily.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
4 am sharp- Cola's voice came loud and clear over the speakers.  
  
"Gooooooooooooooooooooood morning Camp Green Lake! Clear skies today, ha ha, petty fools, thought you'd get a few clouds? Wrong-o! Up, up, up! Come on people! Rise! You don't need to shine! Cock-a-doodle-doo! What's wrong with you people, eh? Come ON! I have a MUCHO IMPORTANTE ANNOUNCEMENT...e!  
  
"All girls in D-tent seem to have been injured! The poor, sweet things.... The boys from old D-tent will be compensating for them! Petty fools! Oh, and a note...   
  
"Boys-  
  
You have to dig today! HA! IDIOTS!  
  
Yours sincerely,   
  
Tick  
  
"That is all."  
  
"WHAT?!" X-ray shouted, still half asleep.  
  
"Hey X, you might wanna take a look around. That's the least of your worries," said Zig-zag worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. X, seriously man, look at us..... and yourself for that matter." Magnet said. He looked at his chest, all the guys had been taped heavily to their cots and had 2 yellow spotted lizards on each of them, "Now, little guy.... Don't kill me!" Magnet tried to coo the lizards. They hissed ferociously at him. He winced.  
  
"Yes... I see what you mean." X-ray said.   
  
There was a slight pause.  
  
The tent erupted in high pitched screams.  
  
In D-tent, the girls smirked in satisfaction.  
  
"And I wondered how Cola did it..." Nite muttered excitedly, bouncing up and down on her cot, occasionally taking a drink of soda and laughing hysterically.   
  
"And the guys!" Crazie said, jumping on her own cot. "Hear them screaming!"  
  
"Those idiots... music to my ears," Tick said blissfully. "This will come in handy..." She patted the large bag of duct tape under her cot fondly.  
  
"So will this" Snake said, holding a small screen that showed everything happening in the boys' tent.  
  
"Woah! Where'd you get that?!" Tick asked amazedly.  
  
"A friend of mine who used to be at this camp," Snake replied, a wide grin stretched across her face.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her nickname was Cat's Eye, she had brought 6 video cameras, 4 regular cameras, and 7 digital cameras. She was awesome"  
  
"And this is one of the video cameras?"  
  
"You know it!"  
  
"Woah... she was so not an idiot!"  
  
"Oh my god no. Now listen to this!" Snake took out a microphone and said in a dark voice, "Do you boys enjoy your new roommates? They want to join you for breakfast....... Oh........ my mistake.... I mean HAVE YOU for breakfast!" An evil cackle followed, then she snapped a button and the mic turned off.  
  
The guys started screaming louder.   
  
"Who are you?" One shouted. It was impossible to tell who with all the screaming.  
  
"I am the ghost of Kate Barlow, and I DO NOT LIKE YOU!"  
  
Nite grabbed the mike. "I hear voices... and they don't like you!" She added in a hoarse voice.  
  
Moneybag grabbed it. "I see dead people," she whispered.  
  
Crazie finally got to it, and shouted, "I SEE LITTLE BOYS I WANT TO...... now whats the word?........... oh yeah................. MURDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sneak grabbed it. "I SEE DUMB PEOPLE!"  
  
"I see wittle babies who are.............. COMPLETE AND TOTAL IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tick finished off before flicking it off.  
  
The only sounds followed by that were the screams of the boys.  
  
(A/N: Good enough for yall?  
  
Deadly Wisteria: We updated!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Libby1218: Rolling eyes comes in very handy when your target is annoying family!  
  
x0xTrinityx0x: YOU GOT MORE!  
  
TalleyAnne: You're hooked? GOOD!!!!!!!!!! Did we keep it up enough for ya?  
  
Nosilla: HERES MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady-anna-bee: I'm glad.......... DUN DUN DUN! (Friend: oooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaay.... *weird look*) Sorry bout that. RANDOM THOUGHTS ARE CONTAGIOUS...........  
  
Hope ya liked it everyone! REVIEW!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long. SCHOOL IS EVIL, (as is writers block!)  
  
MissLKid and Friend!) 


End file.
